whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Art (CTD)
Every Cantrip is comprised of two parts, the Realm, and the Art. Arts describe the effect of each individual cantrip. Unlike other supernatural powers, such as Disciplines, the method by which many Arts are performed is spread freely among the Kithain, causing very few direct relationships between Kiths and Arts. Common Arts These Arts are known to the commoners, and are simple to learn, requiring little difficulty to learn or find a tutor. * Chicanery, the Art of illusion and fooling the senses. * Legerdemain, the Art of copying and manipulating objects. * Primal, the Art of elemental control and understanding. * Soothsay, the Art of prediction and fortune telling. * Wayfare, the Art of movement and athletic stunts. Rare Arts These Arts are more obscure than the Common Arts, but provided a changeling knew where to look, they could still be learned with little difficulty. *Aphrodesia, the Art of false passions practiced by the Satyrs and the Merfolk. *Kryos, the Art of cold and ice feared to be connected with the time of Winter. * Metamorphosis, the commoner Art of changing shape, size, and appearance. * Pyretics, the dangerous Art of heat and flame manipulation. * Skycraft, the Art of wind, storms, and weather control known to sea-dwelling kith. *Spirit Link, the Art of connecting with the spirit world known to the Nunnehi. Noble Arts These Arts are those of the noble Houses, naturally connecting them with the Sidhe. Other kiths typically learn of them by obtaining titles within one of the Houses. * Chronos, the Art of time control, serving as a development upon the Realm of Time. *Dream-Craft, the Art of shaping things within the Dreaming. * Dragon's Ire * Naming, the Art of words and the power of True Names. * Sovereign, the Art of controlling the commoners and lesser nobles. Kith Arts Though the Sidhe are the most famous example, other kiths also developed Arts that they either have not shared with others, or other kiths show little interest in learning these Arts. *Infusion, the Art of forging and rebuilding chimera, known to the Nockers. *Tale Craft, the Art of beautiful and enchanting stories, told by the Eshu. Dark and Forbidden Arts Several Arts exist that do not have a place in changeling society, because of their association with the Unseelie Court, the Shadow Court, or something darker still. *Autumn Way, a forbidden Art that creates a backdoor into the material world from the Dreaming. *Contempt, the Art of anger and destruction, practiced by the Shadow Court. *Delusion, the dark mirror of Chicanery, practiced by the Shadow Court. *Discord, the Art of chaos and madness, exploited by the Adhene. * Oneiromancy, the Art of dream-reading and mind-bending, allowed only among the Adhene. Agendas Banality may be the force of human disbelief, but its properties are not limited merely to undoing changelings; it can be used to "magical" effect much like Glamour can. An Art which is fueled by Banality rather than Glamour is known as an Agenda. Only the Dauntain are capable of practicing Agendas; Autumn People lack the sensitivity, and if any normal changeling attempts to learn one, the amount of banality it opens them up to will quickly cause their condition to deteriorate. * Burnout, the Agenda of suppressing artistic expression. * Stultify, the Agenda of changing world views. * Webcraft, The Agenda of order and conformity. Inanimae Slivers The Inanimae have a different system of Arts entirely, that they refer to as Slivers. These Slivers are concerned primarily with controlling elements, though some have effects based on concepts associated with those elements. Unlike Arts, each Sliver grants an additional power, more minor than a Cantrip, to every Inanimae with at least one level of it. *Aquis, the Art of water and its recuperative properties, practiced by the Ondines. *Petros, the Art of earth and physical prowess, practiced by the Glomes. *Pyros, the Art of fire and passion, practiced by the Solimonds. *Stratus, the Art of wind and uninhibited speed, practiced by the Parosemes. *Verdage, the Art of trees and communication, practiced by the Kuberas. Wu Tan Wu Tan are the Arts of the strange, Eastern Fae: the Hsien. Each is based around one of the classic elements of the East. * Di Tan, the magic of Earth. * Hou Tan, the magic of Fire. * Tieh Tan, the magic of Metal. * Shui Tan, the magic of Water. * Lin Tan, the magic of Wood. * Nei Tan, the magic of the Inner Self. References (...) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Arts (CTD)